Sense2
by bluemagicrose
Summary: "Ok, it's like this. You and your pair are sensates. You two see what the other sees, share each other's supernatural abilities, each other senses, can detect when the other is in trouble, and experience almost everything even from the other side of the world." A TVD take on Sense8 featuring Bonnie Bennett and Klaus Mikaelson. Without the cluster of eight.


**AN: This is not a true crossover (I don't think. If it is please let me know and I'll change it); none of the characters from Sense8 shows up here and there isn't a cluster of eight sharing in the abilities. Bonnie and Klaus aren't suddenly going to appear in the world of Sense8 either. But I do use the basic premise of the show and revise it to only incorporate Bonnie and Klaus in their world. Furthermore, while I use bits and pieces of TVD canon, disregard it in this story. It means nothing. As always, not mine, don't own, all rights belong to original creators, etc.**

The first time she sees him is in the middle of her _Women Writers of the 20_ _th_ _Century_ English class, a topic she is usually invested in as it's her major. He's pacing back and forth behind the professor in front of the room, running long fingers through curly dirty blond hair, gesturing wildly, and having a conversation with himself. With every pace to the left or to the right he just misses hitting the professor with his hand. Eventually he begins to align with the professor, walking right behind as if this was a comedy act. She wants to laugh at the scene and looks to her best friend on the left about to share a secret chuckle.

Only her best friend is deep into the lecture, scribbling notes faster than humanly possible.

She takes a look around the room, trying to meet another student's eyes but all forty of them are focusing on the professor, currently writing names on the dry erase board with a favorite green marker. She leans forward, trying desperately to find someone else acknowledging the scene in front of them.

No one else does.

"Hey," she gently elbows the blonde best friend on her left to get her to stop taking notes for a second. "Do you see that?"

"See what?" the best friend whispers back.

"That guy."

"What guy?"

"That one." She points out the still ranting man. She notices he has on black jeans and a long-sleeved black Henley and she thinks how incredibly hot that must be in this humid and sticky September Virginia weather. But just as she thinks that the man stops his pacing and looks up at her, a growl on his face, and takes in his surroundings in the college class. She watches him watching them and before long he's looking back at her again.

"What is the meaning of this?" He's asking her the question but she has no answer for why she is apparently the only one who sees this man standing in the front. She looks back down to her own messy notes with her short straighten black hair falling in her face hoping the gesture would throw the man off and he would leave.

It doesn't work.

"Hey. Look at me when I'm talking to you." She continues to ignore him and focuses on the messy cursive in green ink across the white notebook paper.

"Bon, what guy?" Her friend speaks and she glances up at her but then she sees the man making his way to her going faster than human speed but not so fast as to draw any type of unnecessary detection. If she hadn't dealt with things like this during her teenage years she wouldn't have picked up on it.

"No one," she says out the corner of her mouth and tries to focus on the green letters except the man is now directly in front of her, a snarl on his lips and she can't help the feeling of wanting to snarl as well back at him.

"Sweetheart, who are you? And why am I here?" She looks up into ocean blue eyes and there's a moment where she stops breathing, stops thinking, and peers deep into his ocean eyes and feels like she has known him far longer than her 21 years on earth. There is a connection, one she feels instantly and she knows he feels it too by the confusion that clouds his face. And then there's an explosion in her brain that blinds her, the sensation unbearable. She's had these for the last week and a half except this time it's more intense, more terrifying. She grabs her head about the ears while hissing in pain and she doesn't have to see him to feel that he's going through the same thing. Her eyes roll to the back of her head and lets out a howl of pain except it's not her howl, it's his, and she takes a chance to focus her eyesight and lift her head to look at him, going through this same excruciating pain.

Only he's not there anymore. And now forty pairs of eyes are staring at her.

"Oh my God, Bonnie, are you okay?" The best friend has a hand on her back, rubbing soothing circles with a look of utmost concern mixed with terror on her face.

"Yes, Ms. Bennett, are you okay?" She doesn't need to look at the professor to know that she's upset by this. The professor hates it when anyone interrupts her class for any reason, even to ask questions.

"I, I don't feel all that well," she manages to croak out.

"Well, maybe it would have been best for you to not attend class today." The professor goes back to the lesson but she isn't paying attention anymore, trying her hardest to just keep her eyes open. In the background she registers the sound of zippers and before long she hears her best friend talking to her gently as to not disturb the professor again.

"C'mon, let's go back to the dorm." She is practically picked up by her friend's deceptive strength, slowly walking out the lecture hall and out of the picturesque building. The bright sunlight makes her feel worse and it takes them twenty minutes longer than normal but eventually she is back into the spacious dorm room she shares with her two best friends. Before she can say anything she is being carried to her bed bridal style. The thought of it would normally make her life, her friend carrying her like a bride to her bed. She even wants to groan at the bad joke she is sure one of them would make about it. But she is simply placed gently down on the soft bed and within seconds a cold compass is on her forehead and this time she is groaning in relief.

"You've been having these headaches for a week, Bon. Maybe it's time we see a doctor." She can't help but try to smile at her friend, so like her to insert herself and act like a Mother Hen, except she doesn't mind. The three who share this room have been family since they became friends in kindergarten class fifteen years ago.

"I'll call Elena. Maybe she can get a favor from one of the doctors she's working with this semester. Or maybe my mom knows a head specialist." The friend walks about the room but that is the last time she focuses on anything other than herself.

She has been having these headaches for longer than a week, she only made them known in that time frame. Because these weren't regular migraines a person sometimes got because of allergies or hormonal imbalances or any of the other number of reasons.

These were the types of headaches she used to get when she was first coming into her powers as a witch, before life completely changed for her and everyone she knew. Whatever a doctor or specialist would tell her would mean nothing. This was magic related.

Bonnie Bennett sighed and held the cold compass on her head tighter. She didn't want to think about magic or the guy anymore. She just wanted the migraine to end.

###

Bonnie sees the man again two days later, only this time it's not at Whitmore. One moment she's at a department store, looking at new bathing suits with Caroline and Elena, imagining all the fun they'll have at Spring Break down in Miami Beach, and the next she's in a dimly lit room, a painting in one corner and in the opposite corner is the guy, sitting on a massive black linens covered bed. There's a brunette sitting in his lap, her head leaning to the left leaving her neck exposed, and she watches as the man sinks fangs deep into white skin, and listens as he slurps up mouthfuls of blood.

"Oh God."

She doesn't mean to say that out loud but knows he hears her when his eyes snaps up and locks on her. He seems to grin but doesn't remove his mouth from the neck of the woman in front of him and continue sucking, a trickle of blood running down the side of his chin.

This ritual wasn't something new to Bonnie. She has watched one of her best friends become the thing this man is and has even seen Caroline feed on people when it was absolutely necessary. There was a time when Bonnie offered up a vein after a particular trying near death experience but for both of their sanities Caroline didn't take her up on the offer. But she also never had a look of pure joy while partaking in the activity that kept her alive. Bonnie can taste bile in the back of her throat and clasps her hands over her mouth all while staring deep into the guy's eyes. She rips them away and looks for a trash can, or exit, something to get her out of this situation. It's not until she has spotted the door that she hears his voice again.

"I must say I didn't like the little trick of transporting me into a classroom of the worst America has to offer. But it probably wasn't smart to come here either."

Bonnie turns around, the sound of voice pulling to her despite the words. He's standing, the woman sprawled on the bed looking near dead if not fully yet, and he walks slowly towards her.

"I don't know what trick you're pulling, love. But if you don't end it—"

"I'm not pulling any trick, I swear." She holds her hands up to stop him but he continues walking to her until her hands are touching his now gray t-shirt covered pectoral muscles. "I don't know what's happening either. One minute my head feels like it's going to explode and the next I look around and you're standing in the middle of my class looking like you were going to murder my professor."

"If she gets on my bad side can't say I wouldn't." There's a sly smile on his face that despite herself warms Bonnie and she doesn't understand why.

"What is your name?" The question pulls Bonnie back into the present and she looks at the man. He's eyeing her, amusement written on his face, and Bonnie realizes her hands are still on him. She drops them quickly and walks around him to put some distance between the two.

"Bonnie. What's yours?"

"My name is Klaus. Klaus Mikaelson."

Bonnie's eyes spring open wide at the name. She's heard of him, heard of his destruction throughout history. Witches, dead or alive, talk, and she has heard the tales.

"Judging by your reaction you've heard of me, love. Fantastic. Well, here I am, in the flesh." As his smirk grows his teeth become visible and Bonnie sees the red stains smiling at her. "Now that's out of the way, would you like to fancy a guess as to why we've shown up to each other?"

"I don't know." Bonnie looks away, unable to stare at the blood any longer. "Magic? Everything weird always boils down to magic. I mean, you are a vampire."

"Hybrid, love. I'm a hybrid. Half vampire, half werewolf."

"…Hybrid." Bonnie stops and takes a deep breath. She always thought hybrids were a magical urban legend but now that she knows what he is the stories of his historical massacres make sense. "And I'm a wi—" Bonnie stops herself. She doesn't want to give anything away, but with a quick look at him Bonnie knows she has outed herself.

"Witch," Klaus finishes for her. "You're a witch. And I'm a hybrid. And you think these two instances are because of magic. Of course." His mood changes and Bonnie watches as darkness falls over his face. "You would think those pesky spirits would have learned by now they cannot stop me or my doing. Not even with cute little witches."

"What?"

"Do you hear me?" Klaus' temper has risen and he begins to rant into the ether, ignoring the witch entirely. Bonnie moves further and further from him, afraid that his wrath will eventually be directed at her until her knees touch something barely warm. She turns around and sees it's the brunette and she runs away from it, a little screaming inadvertently escaping her mouth.

"You cannot stop me or my plans. End the games!" He rants to the ceiling, as if the spirits were above them.

Bonnie hurries around the room. She doesn't know how this works but she doesn't want to get in the middle of Klaus' anger and needs to find an exit. Just as she sees the door again a blur of energy races past her and stops her on her heels.

"I have a sneaky suspicion they are using you against me. And I don't think either of us want that, do we?" Bonnie watches as black veins circles around yellow eyes and a second set of fangs descend, something she has never seen before and it terrifies her. Bonnie again moves back, creating some distance between them and before he can attack gives him an aneurism. Klaus grabs his head, the pain feeling just short of the pulsing migraines from the other day, and he tries to fight through it. He makes a grab for Bonnie and is able to hook his arm around her waist, but the pain from the aneurism is too much and he loses his balance sending the two sprawling onto the floor. He's breathing deeply on top of her and despite the fear in her eyes she lifts her chin, an act of defiance against him. He can't help but be impressed by this display. Bonnie can see a sick sort of pride in his eyes and the warm feeling rises again in her but before anything else can happen she hears a voice calling her name.

"Bonnie! What are you doing?"

"Are you okay?"

In that instant Klaus is gone and Bonnie is now alone on the floor of the department store. Caroline and Elena's worried faces hover over her and just past them are two store employees chatting with one another, looking at her every so often before stifling giggles between them.

"Are you okay?" Elena brushes brown hair out of her face as Caroline holds out a hand that Bonnie takes feeling the cold daylight ring she created so many years ago and the girl once again uses her strength to lift her.

"What happened?" Bonnie asks as her two friends share a look.

"You fell on the floor. Hard," Elena begins.

"And before that it looked like you were talking to yourself. And you gave me an aneurism, thanks for that," Caroline finishes, rubbing her head in the process.

"I'm sorry. I don't know what's going on." Bonnie takes a hard look around. The dark and moody room is truly gone and in front of her are racks of one and two piece bathing suits trying to look their best in the bright artificial lighting.

Caroline gasps. "Is it the migraine again?"

"Bonnie, I talked to Dr. Santos and anytime you want he can see you at the hospital," Elena speaks up.

The pair continue their conversation around her and while she nods and smiles at the right times Bonnie drifts back off to Klaus and the dimly lit room. She knows there is something happening to her, to them, but she doesn't know what or why. And she doesn't know if she can change it.

###

"He's your sensate."

Bonnie stops chewing on the turkey sandwich she got from one of the residence hall cafeterias. She had called her cousin Lucy to ask about what exactly was going on with her. Lucy knew most things magical, if not all. Only her Grams knew all and she had died a few years back when Bonnie was just starting to come into her powers.

"What is a sensate?" She has never even heard of the word before much less what it was.

"A sensate is basically a person who you're telekinetically linked to. They can feel what you're feeling, see what you're seeing, go through the same things with you but not be in the same place as you."

As Lucy further explains Bonnie's eyes grows larger and larger. This did not sound appealing at all. She can't fully comprehend what her cousin is telling her so Bonnie repeats the question, earning a chuckle from the older Bennett witch.

"I mean, yeah, it's a pain in the ass at times. But on the bright side you can tap into their supernatural abilities. You have no idea how much of a relief it is to go vamp on a guy who will just won't take no for an answer."

"Wait, what? Go vamp? You have this same thing too?"

"Of course I do." Bonnie hears Lucy take a deep breath and suddenly Lucy is sitting on the bench next to her, a smile on her face, and Bonnie looks at her in wonder.

"Oh shit."

"I know, cool right?" Lucy is laughing and Bonnie can't help but laugh with her.

"Does this mean we're sensates to one another too?" Bonnie's optimistic. She feels like she can deal with this whole Klaus hybrid thing if Lucy is a part of it as well.

"Unfortunately not, cuz." Lucy frowns and Bonnie does as well. "Only the other person in your pairing can share your abilities and you share in theirs. But we can see each other whenever we want now you've finally connected into this part of yourself. Basically we can get into each other's heads and see each other when we need to."

"Get into each other's heads? I don't…" Bonnie trails off. She tries to breathe and comprehend what all of this means but it's not happening.

"Ok, it's like this. You and your pair are sensates. You two see what the other sees, share each other's supernatural abilities, each other senses, can detect when the other is in trouble, and experience almost everything even from the other side of the world. While we're both sensates, we're not each other's pair so we can't share abilities. So this mystery guy you're paired with, you can do all the things he can. And he can do all the things you can."

They grow silent and Bonnie thinks about this. She was now in a pairing with Klaus Mikaelson. The idea of being a vampire wasn't appealing to her. Although she could have used some of that speed and strength when she first learned vampires and witches were real. However…

"I don't have to drink blood now, do I?

The boisterous laugh Lucy lets out gives Bonnie her answer and she tries to hide her embarrassment.

"Oh cuz, it's not that bad, I promise. Especially once you get used to it. You get to be a vampire without having to die and drink blood. Hell, I once even sunk fangs into this witch who was after me. Trust me, having these abilities come in good."

Bonnie nods. There are a million thoughts flying through her head and she doesn't know where to begin. She reasons it's better to just sit and enjoy the nice day with her cousin who she doesn't see as often as she likes and so Bonnie does, watching her fellow classmates walk to class, or stop and talk with each other or a professor. She sees Caroline flirting with another guy and hopes for her own selfish sake he's not inviting the blonde vampire to a party she'll be dragged to this weekend.

"Why?" The question comes out of nowhere and the sigh from Lucy sounds exactly like their Grams when she never had a definitive answer to give.

"Best guess? Nature's way of keeping the balance when vampires were created by the original Mikaelson bitch."

Bonnie goes cold at the mention of the last name of her pair and she stays silent as Lucy continues.

"You know how nature and the spirits are. She broke it so they had to fix it somehow. The idea is that this way witches can kind of keep an eye on vampires while also still being powerful in the supernatural world. But it also works with werewolves, or so I've heard through the grapevine."

The name Mikaelson keeps floating through Bonnie's head around Lucy's explanations. This is happening because of someone in Klaus' family.

"So, this Mikaelson person was a witch?"

"Of course she was. How else do you think vampires were even created?" Lucy shakes her head and Bonnie doesn't need to feel Lucy to know she's rolling her eyes. "The myth is that she lost one too many children, went a little crazy, and decided to make sure the rest of her children wouldn't be able to die. But no one knows the full story."

 _Klaus does_ Bonnie thinks to herself. So his mother created him. She was the reason for this.

"And have they ever been paired?"

"I'm sure they have." Lucy leans down into the bench and crosses her legs. Bonnie takes a good look at her cousin and notices the flip flops, the wrap skirt, and the bikini top. Lucy was already on Spring Break and she wasn't in college anymore. "They are the oldest vampires ever in existence. Once whoever they are paired with dies they are eventually paired up again for however long their undead life lasts. After a thousand years they have to have had hundreds of pairs. Maybe thousands. But it's not like this is supposed to be a well-known fact, Bon. If it doesn't happen to you then you're not supposed to know about it. It's why you didn't know until now."

"And Grams? Did this happen to her?"

A knowingly look crosses Lucy's face and Bonnie can feel her magic flare up. It always flares up when around other Bennetts or talking about their own. Especially when she talked about Grams.

"Yeah. She had a pair. A woman named Lucille. Their pairing was lifelong for the most part. They participated in Civil Rights marches together. I met her once, when this first happened to me. Before Lucille died. I'm pretty sure Grams wasn't paired again after that." Lucy doesn't continue. Bonnie knows there's more to this story but she'll get it later. She just wants to be able to digest all this information now. She reasons that when she understands everything in full she'll reminisce with Lucy about Grams and all the stories she missed out on.

The two cousins sit in silence, further watching the student. Bonnie checks on Caroline still flirting with the guy.

"Wait, my friend Caroline over there is a vampire. Why wasn't I paired with her?" Bonnie points out her friend to Lucy and in that moment Caroline turns around, picking up on her name. She gives Bonnie a curious smile before turning back to her conversation.

"She can't see me. No one else can see me. Only you. Only sensates can see one another. You know, when they're not physically in the same location. And I have no idea why you weren't paired with her. But considering she's your friend and you've grown up with her she's a baby vampire. Pairings aren't typically wasted on new vampires or new werewolves or even marginally powered witches. It's usually the older ones with powerful witches. Not every supernatural gets a sensate pairing Bon. Only some. But you should take it as a compliment. Only a few years into your powers and already paired with someone. Damn near prodigy. Like Grams."

This information frustrates, flatters, and disappoints Bonnie all at the same time. It's nice to know she is already considered powerful, that she and Grams were similar in their powers at the same age. But she would have preferred to be a sensate with Caroline instead of this Klaus. At the very least she wouldn't have to deal with an Original vampire.

"Plus birthday comes into play. You only get into a pairing with someone born the same day as you."

 _And we have the same birthday_. Bonnie shakes her head. This keeps getting worse and worse.

"So who is your pair?" Bonnie turns and sees an excited Lucy.

"Who is yours?" Bonnie responds quickly trying to deflect and not answer the question.

"This manipulative bitch named Katherine. But she's loyal. Protective even. And good in bed." It is Lucy's turn to drift off, a wistful smile on her face, and Bonnie is happy that at least this sensate thing has worked for someone. "But this isn't about me, it's about you. So stop stalling and tell me who is your pairing."

"Um…" Bonnie doesn't really understand why she's stalling to tell her cousin who her pairing is with. The fact that Lucy was willing to tell her means that at least among sensates the secret didn't necessarily have to be kept. But to tell her still felt a bit like...

"Betrayal?" The accented question hits her ears with a pop and Bonnie turns and sees Klaus sitting to her other side. His perpetual smirk resides on his lips and Bonnie can't help but stare at them, full and pink.

"Eyes up here, love. I am more than just by body." He says this as he eyes Bonnie dressed in a sundress covered in tulips, the bottom barely going pass mid-thigh. Bonnie lays her hands on her lap and notices that Klaus is this time dressed in grays, however short-sleeved this time.

"Shut up," Bonnie whispers out the side of her mouth but Lucy catches it.

"Oooh, so mystery sensate is here?" Bonnie swiftly turns her head back to Lucy. "Perfect time to tell me who he is, what he looks like, and all that jazz."

"Can you not see him?" Bonnie leans in closer as if the answer is written on Lucy's skin and to get away from Klaus.

"No. I can't see your pairing. You couldn't see mine if she was here. And for that matter, your pairing can't see me either." The words doesn't stop Lucy from looking over Bonnie's shoulder, trying to make out something she never sees.

"Who are you talking to, little witch? Another of our kind?"

"What's he's saying to you?"

"Ask him or her how do we get this blasted thing to go away."

"How are you getting along? It took Katherine and me a two months to fully get in sync. And a year for us to finally accept it."

"Although apparently Elijah had this same thing happen to him in the 18th century. No wonder he was so close to Celeste and hated me when I killed her."

Bonnie's head bounces from one sensate to the other, back and forth, her hair whipping her in the face from the force. "Both of you stop!" Bonnie yells loudly, covering her ears as a way to end the conversation going on around her without her. She glances at the rest of the grassy area and the entire courtyard is looking at her. She ventures a look at Caroline and the baby vampire is already rushing towards her.

"Okay, listen cuz. We can talk about mystery sensate later. Remember that no one else can see other sensates but you. It's like magic, you have to be able to control it in public, not let those not in the know in. Protect you first. We'll talk later." Lucy disappears before Bonnie's eyes and she's left with Klaus and his smirky eyes. But before she can acknowledge him Caroline is up on her.

"Who is your baby vampire friend? She's cute. Although she's no you." It was a weird feeling, sensing Klaus look her up and down, feeling his appreciation for her body, feeling his beginning arousal.

"Bonnie! That's it, that's enough. You're going to the doctor." Caroline makes a play for her arm but Bonnie avoids it, moving quicker than she ever has. The two girls stop and look at each other, confusion apparent in their faces but for different reasons.

"Elijah also said that sharing abilities were a part of this whole deal. You are welcome, little witch." Again, it was peculiar, feeling his smile but not actually smiling herself.

"Bonnie, you're acting so weird lately. Please, let's go to the doctor. We'll be there every step of the way." Caroline's pleading blue eyes always gets to Bonnie and she almost gives in to the request.

"Yes, Bonnie, tell the doctor you're seeing and feeling hybrid vampire-werewolves. I'm sure that will go well. Please, make sure I'm there to see it. I always love a good catastrophe."

"No, Caroline, it's okay." Bonnie speaks up quickly while trying to ignore Klaus, hoping that if she does he'll go away. "I'm fine. I promise. I'll tell you everything one day, I swear."

"Okay." Bonnie can tell Caroline is skeptical but thankfully she doesn't asks more questions.

"Uh, who was that cute guy you were talking to?" Bonnie asks, quickly switching topics.

"Just some frat guy. I compelled him to go away after a while. But he did invite me and my friends to a frat party on Saturday. You're going." A look passes from one friend to the other, a "you're doing this because I'm doing that" look and nothing else needs to be said.

"Well this is illuminating. If you don't mind I'll be going. I truly don't want to be around while the two of you talk of which preposterously short dress to wear so a boy barely out of diapers can feel you up." Jealousy flairs in Bonnie and she doesn't quite understands why this pleases her but it does.

"I have an hour before my next class," Bonnie begins, focusing her attention to Caroline. "I think Elena's biochemical engineering or whatever class ends soon." The two girls giggle and it feels good to giggle. It's been two long weeks since she has simply giggled. "Let's go hang out. You can tell us about that play you want the lead for."

"It's so great! You're going to love it." Bonnie grabs her bag and the two lock arms and walk away. Caroline's excitement can only do so much before Bonnie's thoughts inevitably go back to Klaus. She could feel his emotions this time. And even more peculiar she liked what she felt. It was strange, it was all strange. When the girls are two feet away from the bench Bonnie takes a quick look over her shoulder. She has a need to see him one last time, even if this is all new and not something she is sure she wants. But even as she turns around she knows deep within her there is no need to. Klaus is gone for now.

* * *

AN: As of right now I intend to continue this story. Unless it's so horrendous you all tell me not to. But I'll try to have something up every week. LOL we'll see how long that lasts.


End file.
